


sunflower baby

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, College Setting, Lowercase, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PDA, Soulmates, hyuck and mark are dancers, lowercase intended, markhyuck, other characters to be introduced - Freeform, renmin, side renmin, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: whenever your soulmate draws on themself it shows up on your skin and donghyuck keeps finding tiny doodles everywhere.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 25





	sunflower baby

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this is gonna be a fic!! i rlly like how it looks atm n i hope u all do too!! i thought this was so cute <3 updates r slow!

donghyuck keeps finding the tiniest doodles on his arms, legs, hands, even his ankles. how bored is this person? drawings have been appearing on donghyuck for as long as he can remember. when he was younger he would find numbers written on him, he found names and even school things, like "do ur homework!" he didn't mind it until they became very frequent and they were all over him. each week it seems that his soulmate finds something to doodle. this week it's hearts. donghyuck is finding tiny little hearts all over him. he even found one in pink pen, inked to his collarbone. how does one even draw on their collarbones? last week was stars. stars all over him. some were in a yellow pen, others black. donghyuck's friend jaemin always had some type of bear on his body. it looked like a stuffed animal with a tail. it had these big eyes and rounded, foxy ears. he always got them on places clothes could cover. 

everything was fine until donghyuck woke up in a hot sweat at two am. he went to check his phone and saw the words "hi <3" written on his inner palm. his soulmate had never said something to him, it was always doodles. such as plants or even smiley faces. that was if his soulmate were in a good mood, if they weren't, it would be frowning faces. donghyuck hopped out of his bed and got a black pen. it took the lid off with his teeth, as he was too busy holding his phone. he wrote underneath it "hello." donghyuck tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. he told himself not to look at his hand. after two sleepless hours, he passed out. waking up to the shrill beeping noise of his alarm, he checked his hand. it had a new symbol, a heart in red ink, coloured in. 

donghyuck loved riding the subway. he loved to stare out the window and sink into deep thought. he had his black pen out, clicking it back and forth. he was desperately trying to think of what to respond. and that's when it hit him. 

a sun.

donghyuck took his pen and hastily drew a tiny sun underneath the heart. he soon started to see green ink appear underneath it, and connected to the sun he drew. a leaf? no. a plant? maybe. when it stopped, he finally realized. it was a sunflower. his lips curled into a light smile. 

the subway stopped in mid seoul. donghyuck had always gone to seoul uni, he loved it. he even loved his ten a.m class, which he didn’t have today. he got his phone out of his pocket to check the time. he saw a text from his friend jaemin.

_where r u????_

_-_

_omw _

_read: 12:42_

donghyuck was on his way to a lunch hangout, which had some of his closest friends, such as jaemin, jeno, and renjun. renjun recently had introduced a new guy to the friend group. a transfer student from canada, his name was mark. 

as donghyuck walked to the tiny lunch hangout, he saw jaemin’s bike. he trotted into the cafe, the smell of fresh bread and coffee beans instantly hitting him. it smelt of warmth and as a cosy friday night, it was lovely.

”hey!” the blonde-haired boy yelled out. he made an impulsive decision while on the phone with renjun, dyeing his bangs a cyan colour. jaemin seemed quite proud of himself. renjun was next to jaemin, his usual get-up consisting of scruffy hair, sweats and a hoodie. jeno sat next to renjun, renjun sitting in between the two blondes. 

“so, any new doodles?” renjun asked, eyes fixed on donghyuck.

”yeah,” donghyuck said with a glimmer in his eyes. “and words!”

”like what?” jeno questioned, leaning over the table.

”they wrote hi, and i drew a sun, and they made it into a sunflower, isn’t that cu-” donghyuck was cut off by jaemin.

”a sunflower? that’s adorable!” jaemin blurted out, renjun and jeno nodding in agreement. renjun had a sparkle in his eyes, he moved them towards jaemin, and let out a light, almost inaudible sigh. donghyuck had his suspicions about who could be jaemin’s soulmate, but at this very moment, he realized it. he stayed quiet, though. 

donghyuck suddenly felt a tickle on his index finger, the side facing him. he tapped jaemin’s shoulder, they watched the tiny heart in pink ink appear. jaemin looked at the heart in awe.

”i wish my soulmate would draw something, i miss them and their little cow creatures.” jaemin huffed.

renjun instantly looked over at the words “cow creature” as it hit him jaemin didn’t know what it was. it looked like renjun wanted to tell him, but he probably was too scared because well, it would give him away. and why would he want to? what if jaemin didn’t want to be his soulmate? donghyuck had never seen someone reject their soulmate, but he had seen people’s soulmates change. when it changes, the last thing they wrote becomes permanent.

jaemin was very affectionate to his friends, cuddling was normal. jaemin gave hugs to practically everyone he met. it was cute to see jaemin’s friends practically squirm under his tight hugs.

jeno. jeno was different. his soulmate was somewhere. they didn’t write in korean often, more so a mixture. some days it looked like english, other days it was korean, and then every once in a while it would be in chinese. interesting person jeno had to go for him. his soulmate always doodled plants. some days it was flowers, other days trees. 

renjun ordered his usual frappe, jaemin ordering an americano with 4 extra shots. '_disgusting.' _donghyuck thought to himself. meanwhile, donghyuck and jeno ordered green tea. jaemin once made renjun drink his, which resulted in renjun spitting it out all over himself. jeno had filmed him, it was hilarious to him. 

soon enough the clock hit eleven and donghyuck had to scurry to class. he was majoring in fine arts, heading to dance. he loved dancing. it was truly amazing. he could express himself in any way he wanted to, anyway he desired. his musical theatre class was an hour after. jaemin had earlier talked about mark, and he said that he was also a fine art major. donghyuck slung his bag onto the ground of the studio. behold, he saw mark lee, the canadian exchange student. he had jet black hair, deep brown eyes and wore the largest glasses donghyuck has ever seen. he was sitting in front of the mirror wall, stretching. donghyuck noticed his build, noticed how his hair looked scruffy yet maintained, he looked at every detail. the moles on mark, the slight flush to his tanned cheeks. he was an absolute treasure to look at.

"hi! im donghyuck, nice to meet you," donghyuck said, waving at mark. 

mark seemed surprised, as he jumped subtly.

"oh, um, hello. i'm mark," he replied. he shifted his body weight to his back, slumping. his black turtleneck wrinkling, it was skin tight. he sat criss crossed, his skin peeking through the knee rips of his black jeans. he had on boots and apparently a jacket, which he took off. it’s on the floor.

“so, what brought you to seoul?” donghyuck asked, trying desperately to make small talk.

“my family said that seoul’s performing arts were good, they’re korean but we’ve just been in canada, y’know?” 

donghyuck nods. he feels a sense of empathy, leaving your family to get a better education, it seems hard.

“my soulmate is actually here,” mark said nonchalantly, looking down at the wood floor. 

“oh, wow. that’s something...” he trailed off as he wanted to add more, but didn’t.

“i think it’s a guy? honestly i’m not sure, i really hope to meet them soon.” mark said, still stretching his arms.

donghyuck’s heart stopped beating for a second.

”that’s so cool, i hope you find them. what do they write?” 

“suns. sometimes they write little words in korean.” 

“oh, they must really like suns...” donghyuck stopped himself from saying anything else.

donghyuck was praying in his head he didn’t look like a tomato, but he knew he probably did. after all, meeting your soulmate is nerve racking. it seems as donghyuck knows why renjun won’t say anything to jaemin. 

and so they practiced together, donghyuck kept messing up due to mark, then laughing it off. the instructor wasn’t there, so his instructions were to practice the dance they’d been given. 

-

donghyuck had the rest of the day free, it was nearing the holidays and most professors were at home with family, or on a scheduled break. he couldn’t take his eyes off mark’s leather jacket, watching him put it on almost had him drooling. ‘_it’s just pretty leather. yeah. that’s all._’ donghyuck tried to convince himself.

how on this earth was he going to focus knowing his soulmate. 


End file.
